Conjugal Visit
by eclatantly
Summary: Vincent was taken to prison so Catherine came to him. Post 2x16.


Catherine's heels echoed down the prison hall like an alarm sounding off on her arrival.

She was shocked that she was even allowed a conjugal visit seeing as how she and Vincent weren't married but she wasn't going to turn it down. One thing she knew was that she'd make it as memorable for him as it was going to be for her. It's been a long four months and it was becoming even more difficult for them to be apart.

She entered the designated room. It was small but it was clean and it was theirs for the time being. There was a full sized bed, a small shower, a chair, a toilet, and a small refrigerator.

* * *

"Remember Keller, you're allowed this visit due to your exhibition of extremely good behavior. This privilege has been earned so don't make us regret it. You have four hours." The burly guard promptly finished informing Vincent just as Catherine entered.

He tipped his hat as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Vincent looked at Catherine from head to toe taking in her long black coat and black heels.

"Interesting outfit, Catherine." He smirked.

"Is it? It's chilly out."

He motioned to her heels. "And that?"

"I wanted to look professional."

He stood at the foot of the small bed and gulped when she began untying her coat. She inched the coat off her shoulders and he took in a sharp breath when he saw that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

She slowly sauntered towards him, putting extra effort into making her hips sway as tantalizingly as possible. It was working because he couldn't tear his eyes or his growing manhood away from her direction.

"You look very… " he pulled her towards him and even through the thin white prison shirt he could feel the heat radiating from her body "professional."

She gasped when his hands slowly slid down her backside and cupped her cheeks firmly.

"You have no idea how much I've missed your touch. How much I've missed you."

Catherine wasted no time in pulling his shirt over his head, unveiling his body to her, one garment at a time.

They stood there naked, unmoving. Staring at one another. Existing.

"You are so beautiful."

"So are you."

* * *

Her hands rested on his chest and she pushed him backward so that he would lay back on the bed. He lifted his head to look at her. No matter how many times he's seen her he was still in awe of her beauty. She always took his breath away.

She went to kick off her heels but he stopped her. "Leave the heels on." He winked at her and she complied.

She slowly climbed on top of him but stopped once she reached his member. She leaned down and licked a path from his shaft up to his tip, leaving a single kiss in her wake.

Vincent was becoming increasingly more hard and anxious to touch her, to be inside of her.

She slid up his body like a feral cat using precision surely of where to add more pressure so that her breasts were tracing his skin.

"Hi." Their eyes were locked on one another as he leaned up touching their lips. Their kiss was deep, certain. His hand slipped between their bodies, his fingers slowly tracing her folds with deft movements.

A moan left her mouth and floated into his only fueling his passion and desire for the woman that he loves.

She was more than ready so he wasted no time with sliding into her moist warmth filling her completely.

* * *

They were one in every way possible. Joined in heart, mind, body, and soul.

He held onto her hips and shifted, turning them so he was on top of her.

"Vincent… "

His lowered his head and covered her right breast with his mouth, touching his tongue to her pebbled nipple. Her hands were gripping his shoulders.

For every deep thrust he slowly pulled out of her, driving them both on the brink of insanity as well as their climax.

Her legs raised and attached behind his back. The feeling of her heels against his back damn near killed him on the spot. This new angle caused them both to groan.

Her nails raked down his back. Clutching onto him, pulling him closer.

One rough push upward brought them gown spiraling down with their orgasm. It shook through their bodies and they both felt every tingle and wave of pleasure together.

* * *

Her head rested on his chest while his fingers made small circles over her clitoris. "Are you going into work when you leave here?"

"Mmhmm. Tess called and said she might have a possible lead. I promise that I will get you out of here, Vincent."

He brushed her bottom lip with his finger. "So you should probably get cleaned up then."

She looked confused as she got up and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. She raised up on her knees. "What are you thinking about?"

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the shower stall. "You can't go into work without a shower."

Catherine couldn't hide the smile that was playing on her lips.

* * *

He had her lifted with her legs secured around his waist. Her back was against the rough cold tile but all she could feel was his warm hands lifting and lowering her down onto his thick shaft.

The cascading cool water covered their heated bodies like as second skin. Every feeling was intensified.

Her body was buzzing, pulsating. She was a cello and he was playing her perfectly.

She nibbled on his lower lip as his tongue licked across her teeth.

The fire was building.

She was slamming down against him time and time again. Her body tightened around him and he knew they were nearly there.

Her head leaned back against the tile when the familiar burning lowered from her stomach farther down.

His hands raised to take her face in his hands making eye contact while she lowered her body down onto his one final time.

They once again came together. They were clinging to each other feeling each other's erratic hearts beating in sync.

* * *

She pulled the ties on her coat and reached for the doorknob. Vincent stood directly behind her and kissed the back of her head.

Her head turned causing them to be face to face. "I love you, Vincent. We'll get through this."

They shared a languid lazy kiss. "We can overcome everything together. I love you."


End file.
